


moments pass

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: A Dark Room (Doublespeak Games), OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>doesnt take place in the adarkroom universe but heavily inspired by it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	moments pass

**Author's Note:**

> doesnt take place in the adarkroom universe but heavily inspired by it.

in the white sunlight, the plastic shimmers like a disappointing mirage. flat and sharp where it collides with the zones, dull and shapeless where it drifts off into the nothingness.

wipes his hands of blood, black like soot and black like burned sugar. not his blood, not his kill. puts them on her shoulders, shakes her awake.

yellow and white all around them, except for her eyes as they snap open. iron eyes that sit heavy on her face. the rest of her floats.

“whaddya got for me, froggy?” she giggles.

standing up she is twice his height. he bows. more laughter.

a bloodstained bag in his hands, caving in on itself like gaunt skin sagging against bone. she frowns at how thin it is. reaches with hands the size of his head.

“orbs,” he offers, “to make you strong. taurus, libra, cancer. orbs.”

out in the nothingness there are whispers and hushed growls as a violent justice stirs, moving through the emptiness and judging existence with closed eyes. no player yet, nothing to claim the game and set their destruction in motion.

just enough time to bask in the white sunlight. their scripts, nestled in the bones of their code, always at the back of his mind. must do what he can, collect his inventory before it is needed, bolster her before she is purified.

she takes the orbs. a pleasant sigh.

the constellations sink into her colorless fists and she is at once a terrible night sky and a limitless nothingness of her own. flexes her fingers, where the stars drip like celestial talons from her knuckles. iron eyes, iron framework.

“got any more?” she asks. he shakes his head.

always blinking into the nothingness, as far from the zones as they can grow. tracks them down and harvests the stars. his face bears the searing consequences of his efforts.

“thanks, froggy.” one more giggle.

he retrieves his bag. leaves. the white sunlight flickers. the queen dims. a struggling cough, and then the light brightens.

where the plastic ends and the stars won't grow a howl trembles from an incorporeal throat. so holy it stings. quivers and dies out.

the moment passes.


End file.
